The Fallen angel
by LOVEnHATEareboth4letterswords
Summary: The story of 7 angels forced to live on earth after their wings were taken. For so long, their souls were reincarnated, unable to move on. They would need to find their wings back which were tore off them to fly back to heaven. But will they move on once they find it? Or will they ever find true love and stay on earth with their loved ones? 10027 and eventually R27.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Prologue**

Do you know? The story of The Seven Fallen Angel?

They once told that long ago, sometimes, the angels would descend from heaven to take a look at the earth. They were beautiful creatures created with white pure wings, having the purest souls. They had been warned about the humans and they then decided that the humans cannot know about them. Or _see_ them. For they fear that the humans could corrupt their pure white beautiful souls.

There is one place that they had loved to visit. Deep inside the forest where they knew no humans would go to. Beside the mountain, there's a beautiful waterfall with a small lake. The lake would continue to a small river flowing down the forest. The lake was beautiful with clear and clean water. There are small animals and creatures living there. Surrounding the lake was a naturally existing garden with beautiful flowers of all kind. During the day, the sun would shine and form beautiful sunrays through the trees. While at night, the moon would illuminate the mystery and beauty of the lake. Overall, it was beautiful. That spot was known as the sacred lake as some would find that the waters from the lake could heal any disease. The angels had been visiting there quite frequently without being noticed by the humans. They would play, dance, sing and even have a picnic at the lake. It was fun. They had hoped that they could do this forever. They wished. They prayed. If only it could come true.

One unfortunate accident. One unfortunate mistake. They were seen by the humans. Of course, upon seeing the angels, the humans instantly fall in love with them. They were captivated by the beautiful and elegant angels. But being careless as they are, the angels does not realized about the humans lurking behind them. They watched the angels for a month. They had decided that they would make the angels stay with them on earth. So one day, they set up traps, barriers and sealed the angels. The angels struggled with all their might only to fail because they were too startled by the sudden attack. The humans succeeded but the angels of course, refused to stay. Thus, they tore off their beautiful white wings completely from the angels. That night, screams of anger, pain and sadness echoes in the forest beside the lake.

With their wings gone, the angels no longer remember everything about their life as angels on the sky. They live together with the humans who took their wings and continued on as normal humans. But being mystical creatures themselves, of course some traits of their magic still remain in their bodies. Their wings were sealed off somewhere where the humans knew they can't find. The angels were each separated and never saw each other again.

They say that the angels lived happily ever after with the humans. But is it true? Did the angels really have a real happy ending?

_I think….._

_It's really sad for the angels…._

_They were forced to live on the earth without any memories of their life, with the humans who took it. _

_Will they be able to obtain true happiness?_

* * *

Hi! Okay, umm, this is my first tryout fic, so take it easy on me. :)

This fic had some relation with a story I created out of boredom and I had decided to make a fanfic on KHR~

Oh wow~ the characters will be introduced on later chapters.

Forgive me for any mistakes. Enjoy


	2. chapter 2-Insert-Escape

The introduction chapter~ please R&R~

Forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I've tried to check them but I might had missed some…

**Chapter 1**

**Escape**

Small footstep echoes in the hallway. The steps were small and weak. No one else was seen there. _I got to get out._ He thought silently while taking small careful steps. He was drenched. Water droplets falls from his hair, face and cloth. He wore a simple white night gown and had a white bracelet on his left hand. There are still some wires attached to his body as he strode along. His caramel locks falls and stick to his face. He ignored the pain on his body. He fought hard against his sleepiness. He was sleepy. They gave him some sleep gas before his stunt to run away. He bit his lips to stay awake and mutter mantras of safety to give him extra strength.

He had planned this escape. He planned it for over a month and there is no way he would give up now. He knew if _they _found him, they would know of his plan and thus, he would have to make a more efficient plan. _A plan to escape. A plan to be free again. _

He turned at the corner; he grabbed one of the guards and knocked him unconscious. He would need to blend in if he wants to walk off safely. He wasn't week. He could fight off a few men on combat. But he can't fight guards equipped with guns and were trained for the sole purpose of guarding the building. The guards are strong. He knew because several times he had tried to fight them, they were able to knock him unconscious by seconds. So he decided to take it the safe way.

He pulls the unconscious guard into a room and changes his attire. After making sure he had it perfect, at least to cover him until he managed to escape, he walk out of the room, covers his face with the hat and glasses. He was glad that the guards wore hats as his caramel colored hair would be instantly noticeable by his pursuer. He saw a few guards heading his way and tried to keep his nerve to calm. The guards ran past through him while yelling about his disappearance. He releases a sigh of relief and walk off towards his destination. He was able to cover himself and get pass a few guards on his way.

His heart fluttered in happiness. Finally, he can be free. He couldn't help to release a small soft smile and continued to walk unnoticed by the guards.

He arrived in front of a transparent glass door. He took the guard's ID card and swipes it on the automatic lock beside the door. Once the door slides open, he can't help but make a small run forwards. He made sure that nobody was around, he avoids every security cameras, and he crawls through the bushes. And there he sees it. The lake. A beautiful medium sized lake. The light shines on the lake water. Yes, not sunshine. For so long, he had not been able to seen sunlight. He was surrounded by darkness and light. His face had started to become paler because of it.

He is in a garden. A beautiful artificial garden. Not too big, but not too small. There are flowers of all kinds and colors decorating the garden. On the corner, there is a small fountain with a statue of a wingless angel. The statue was beautiful and had been his favorite spot when he was allowed to take a walk in the garden. He didn't know why but the statue looked really sad and therefore had said to himself that he should stay with it. It sounded stupid but he was in no condition to think logically either.

Ever since he was brought here, his life became a mess and he was determined to change it back. He wants to go back to his beloved mother and his home and hope that everything will be alright after this. He took a step forward towards the lake. He decided to take off the uniform as it will be too heavy if it got soaked. Wearing a white shirt and the pant only, he was ready to jump into the lake until a voice stop him.

"Tsunayoshi"

He was startled. No, he was shocked. He knew that voice. He was terrified. How did _he _find him? His plan was flawless. He planned it for a month. Through the lake. He knew the lake would lead up to the sewer. Then he would be able to run off outside from there. Although he knows not of the possibilities of where the sewer would lead to, he could manage it somehow. He turned around just in time to dodge a hand thrusting towards him. His mind went blank for a while. _What should I do?_

After realizing that the figure will start his next move, he decided that he would have to run. If he jumps now, he would be captured more easily as his body is still too weak to swim through the lake. He slid beside the figure, making a hard kick towards it. The man was startled for a while but manage to dodge it. The brunet on the other hand took this as an opportunity to make his run. The man, having white hair, with a purple tattoo under his eye smirked as he saw what the brunet was trying to do. The brunet was his possession and there is no way he would give up on his possession so easily.

"I didn't know he could kick that hard. Looks like I had underestimated him. Oh well…."

His eyes turned into a glare with a possessive glint. He shouts out loud enough for the brunet to hear.

"You won't be able to run away Tsunayoshi-kun. You know that."

He strode forward, making calm steps as he follows the brunet direction. He wasn't worried. He owns this place. He knew exactly what the brunet was tying to do right after he knew that the brunet went into the garden. His smirk widens as he spots the brunet, not faraway from him.

He was scarred. His hands and legs were trembling. Nevertheless, he keeps on running. He heard the man shouted at him. He shivered as he heard the words. No. He can't fail this time. If he fails, they would lock him up forever. _He _would lock him up forever. He shrugged the thought off because he knew he would be discouraged and he would eventually fail.

He ran around the lake. If he were to jump from there, he would have to swim farther to the sewer but there's no other choice he could take. He looked back at the white haired man and convinced that from this distance, he would make the jump and dive deep enough just in time. He stops in front of a rock. The height will give him more advantage to dive harder and deeper. Just as he was about to jump, he was again stopped by a hand on his leg. He was startled. The man behind him pulled hard enough and slams him to the ground.

His mind goes blank, he sees figures but it was all blur, his head unable to process any words or sound that goes through. He winced in pain and tried to curl up so that he could hold his back but he was stopped by a stomp from the man. The man stepped on his chest and push harder as if he wanted to break the brunet. The brunet only manages to make small sound of pain as his mind was still unable to process everything. However, he knew it hurts. It hurts too much. His eyes began to tears. As his mind processed a sound of crack, he screams in pain.

The man had broken his ribcage. His tears flow nonstop as he tried to hold the feet on his chest, begging the man to stop. But his begging was ignored as he felt the pressure on his chest had only increased. His breathing started to become uneven. His eyes started to become blur again and his consciousness is starting to fade away. He felt a hand on his cheek, patting him oh so gently. However, he could feel no warm from the hand. Only the coldness of possessiveness radiated towards him.

"Now now, how bad you are, hmmm? I would have to punish you harder."

The white haired man lean closer towards the brunet's ear and whispered something to him. He flinched at those words. He knew the punishment won't be light. He knew. He felt it before.

"I-I'm s-so-sorry…"he whispered to the white hair man.

"Hmm? I can't hear you tsunayoshi-kun" he smirked and lean further towards the brunet's mouth.

"I-I'm s-sorry B-Bya-Byaku-ran-sama. I'm so-sorry…" He cried harder as he said those words.

The man known as Byakuran pat his head and land a soft kiss on the brunet's forehead. He turns to the red head stepping on his precious brunet and gave him a sign to get off of him. As he felt his chest was free from the pressure, he took a greedy deep breath. His chest hurt on each breath he take but he was more focused on getting his lung to work back normally.

He still feels the pat on his head and he opens his eye to meet another pair. He stared at those pair and mutters another _I'm sorry_. He repeated them a few more times and was stopped when he felt a finger on his lips.

"You know the consequence of this and yet you still keep on going. Doing things that I hate. You're a bad boy. I'll have to punish you no matter what. Okay? This would be a lesson for you. You're mine. You're forever mine my sweet angel. I won't let you get away from me again. Ever."

He gave the brunet a smile and kiss him again on his forehead. He muttered words of comfort, love and possessiveness to him. The brunet shivered harder and could only blankly stare at the light on the ceiling as he fades away into darkness.

"Good night, my angel."


	3. Chapter 3 Rescue

**Chapter 2**

**Rescue **

The sky was dark. It was 12 o'clock. A fedora wearing man sneak up so quietly that neither the sensor nor the guards could feel or see him. His guns ready by his side. He was going to shoot anyone that goes on his way. He would be merciless. He's known as the number hitman for nothing. He signaled his 'friends' to follow him as he strode across the gate. He knocked off the guards in the guard post and tried to get access on the security cameras. He located a few from the view on the screen.

"The security is really tight. We can't just barge in like always. We'll have to follow the plan."

He explains to his comrades and took off before allowing any question to be asked. They can't waste any time here. They need to move. Fast! His comrades starts to disperse, knowing their own role in this plan. The plan was simple. Save a boy from the building. He wanted to question his boss, but knows better when his boss stopped talking as he gestured him to go.

"This better be worth it."

He inwardly sighs while keeping his pace. He was able to shoot off a few guards and hid the body carefully. He still needs to go on with the plan. He strode along a hallway; get into the elevator using one of the guard's ID card. It's all automatic. Normal people wouldn't be able to get in. Or out. He shivered in anticipation. Oh how he wished he could just shoot his entire enemy off. Well, since this was an order from his boss, so they are temporarily his enemy.

This is not how he worked. He works in pride by shooting down his enemies with hundred percent accuracy. He would smirk when the enemies beg him to release them. However, it's a cruel world. He was ordered to annihilate them, and annihilation he will do. However, he knew more than to hurt innocent people especially women and children. His pride would never allow him to do so. He had seen blood. His world was filled with murder. His hand was tainted. He knew he had booked a place in hell, but heck, life has to go on. He shoots off the last one he sees. He was certain that this was it. A metal door stood in front of him. He could see that more guards were guarding this area. He waits.

The light goes off. The security cameras went dead. The guards were running frantically while bumping into each others accidently. His comrades had managed to hack the building's system. He had exactly ten minutes for his role. He took an ID card from a man wearing a lab coat. He glared at the lab coat for a while as it reminded him of someone he despised. The ID card from the guards couldn't open the door. Thus, he tried it using he assumed a doctor's ID card. He swipe it and smirk when the door slide open.

He took a step into the room. He examines the room carefully and retreat his gun when he felt no other presence. His eyes start to get used to the dark and that was when he spots a white bundle on a bed in the corner of the room. The room was white. Not even a single window could be connected to the outside world. He took a few steps carefully towards the bundle. He readied his gun just in case it suddenly attacks. Suddenly he heard a cough. A harsh cough, sounding like it was in pain. He could hear sniffs and mumbles of words from the bundle. He went further to touch it. The bundle flinched at his touch and tried to cower towards the corner like it could hide away. The raven sighed. This won't do. He needs to move, he had exactly 5 minutes more to get the hell out of here. Therefore, he made a sharp tug on the supposed blanket and yanked it away. He stared at the now shivering brunet. His eyes widen.

"Tsuna?"

The brunet heard the familiar voice he had not heard a long time. He opens up his bundle of safety and takes a look at the voice owner. He felt tears going down his cheek. Automatically, his body move forward and jump to the raven. He feels safe again. After so long. He had waited for them to rescue him. He had wished and prayed everyday, at last, his pray and wish was answered.

"Reborn…Reborn…"

He mumbles against the raven's suit. The raven could feel his suit wet of tears but he didn't care. He embraced the brunet and held him protectively.

"What happened to you? Damn it!"

He heard of no news about this. Why did the ninth wants to hide this from him? He needs answer and he will get it. But now he needs to focus on bringing the brunet out.

"Can you walk Tsuna?" he asks as he let go of the brunet. The brunet still sniffling and manage a small nod. "But I can't walk very fast. They gave me a sedative before. My legs are still numb from them..." sedative? Why? The raven was then startled when he heard a voice from the headset in his ear.

"Reborn! What are you still doing there kora! We need to move!"

Shit. He was distracted. He needs to get out now. Luck was not always on his side as he hears clicks behind him. Snipers ready to make holes on his body. He feels the brunet shivers violently. He put an arm on his shoulder and whispers comforting words to him. The brunet relaxed a bit and clings on the hitman tighter. Damn! He needs to get through these guards. But it was clear that he was outnumbered. He could fight them but not with the brunet clinging on him like his life was dependent on it.

"Let go off the boy and we'll let you go"

Like hell you would! Suddenly he heard a familiar motor engine from the hallway. He smirked.

"The Great Skull is here! Bow down before my awesomeness!" said the man wearing a purple suit with a matching helmet as he raced through his enemies, knocking down anyone on his way by his motorcycle.

"Reborn sempai, I've come to the re-"he fails to continue his word as the raven shoves the brunet on the motorcycle.

"Well done lackey. You've done great. Now I want you to bring him outside to safety. Drop him you're dead. Leave him you're dead. Hurt him you're dead. Anything happen to him, you're dead. Got it?" the said lackey nodded dumbly as he sweats profusely. Anything happen he's dead… dead… and he knows it won't be an easy death. Not by Reborn.

The brunet pulls on the raven's suit. "What about you Reborn? I can't leave you here!" he stared at the brunet and gives him an assuring smile. Heck. He was smiling! Reborn is smiling! Not smirking, he's fricking smiling! Skull, shook his head a few times and had this thought in mind_. Oh my god, the world is going to end soon. I knew it!_

"Don't worry about me. I'm not known as the number one hitman for nothing. I'll get back to you once we're outside. So don't worry. Skull will bring you to Luce. She's waiting in the van. Now Tsuna, there's a lot of thing I would like to know once we're out of here and I will need honest answers from you, okay?"

The brunet nodded and beam back. "You'll come back ok? You promised!" the raven pat the brunet head softly. Then he immediately turns back to Skull with his famous death-promising smirk. "Go. Now." Skull nodded, snapping out of his ridiculous thought. _If the world is going to end sooner, then I want to live till then!_ He made a sharp turn away from reborn.

Tsuna take a glance on Reborn's figure as the figure started to shrink out of his view. He heard Skull tch-ed and was horrified to see a group of guards are blocking their way. "Skull-san…" the rider feels the brunet hold on to him tighter.

Skull feels great. He was needed. Someone actually needs his protection. Smirking under his helmet, he said to the brunet.

"Tsuna is it? I want you to hold on tight and no matter what happen, do not let go ok?" he feels the brunet nods. "Nothing could stop The Great Skull!" He shouted and makes another sharp turn towards the window. He crashed through it and they continue to fall from the 5th floor. Heck, nothing scares him then a slow promising death from Reborn!

"Trust me"

He muttered to the brunet obviously shocked and scared. He had ducked the brunet under him so he could protect him from the shattering glasses. "Um". He speeds on the wall of the building. "Wow, it feels like flying.." the brunet said under his breath. He was scared but knows that he is safe now. Safe with peoples who actually cared for him. "Hahaha, you like it? Good to hear that! Now, speed up Oodaka!"They ride faster and landed on the ground safely by landing on a vehicle below. There were bodies on the ground. The brunet could hear riffle sounds from behind them.

"Colonello-sempai, Reborn-sempai told me to go with the boy first." Skull shouted to the source of the riffle sound. Then, the brunet heard a yell. "What? He's having all the fun alone? I'm not gonna let him kora! Go on ahead to Luce! Me and Lal here will handle the rest!" Skull muttered an ok not bothering to reply to the blond. He rides off through the gates away from the building.

Meanwhile, from the fifth floor, one of the guards was giving orders to his subordinates.

"Don't shoot! You'll hurt the boy! Go around! Corner them! Don't let th-"

A bullet went clean through his head stopping him from giving the orders. The other guards were shocked and turn their guns to the enemy. They saw a man in suit, wearing a fedora.

"He's alone, we could take him!" another guard cut him out "What are you saying? Don't you know him!" "what?" "He's Reborn, dammit!" The guards stopped talking and just stared at the raven. They were scarred shitless! Who didn't know Reborn, the number one hitman in the world? "Chaos, I'm flattered that you all know me. Now I have questions and all I need were simple answers." Keeping his smirk, he readied his gun, pointing randomly at the guards who are shivering violently.

" First question, who's your freaking boss?"

* * *

Okay, ummm, like always, forgive me for the mistakes. Anywy, I really enjoy writing this~ the last for today~

R&R please~


	4. Chapter 4-Insert- A Start

**Chapter 3**

**A Start**

"I need you to take care of him, Reborn"

The raven stared at his boss. What the hell? He's a hitman (in training), Damn it! Not some freaking babysitter!

One fine day, his boss, the ninth boss of Vongola brought a child with him. The child clung to his boss pant, refusing to meet with the raven's eye. The child made whimpered sounds as his boss tried to shove him out. Finally, after getting the brunet to face his worker, he kneeled down and pats the brunet's head.

"Tsuna, this is Reborn. He'll be taking care of you for a while. Don't worry, he may look scary, but he's a nice guy deep…deep inside. Right, Reborn?"

Timoteo held the brunet's small wrist and try to make the brunet shake his hand with the raven. He hesitated at first, but, oh well, Timoteo was there. Surely he would save him if something happen right? He held out his right hand and stuttered out while keeping his head down.

"M-my name i-is Tsu-Tsunayoshi. B-but you can c-call me Tsuna."

The brunet looked up when he gets no reply. And to his horror, the raven was smirking at him. It reminded him of the bad guys he usually saw on tv. He was scarred. 'Mom said the bad guys aren't real! Why is there one here?!' He tried to retreat his hand only to be grabbed by the raven. The raven, sensing the fear from the brunet smirked wider.

"Chaos, I'm Reborn"

"Hiiiieeeeee!"

He tried to run away but Timoteo kept his grip firm on the brunet calming the brunet down. Reborn chuckled at the scene. 'Wow, this is going to be interesting'. Timoteo send a glare at Reborn. The raven sighed in defeat. Being a hitman himself, he knew better than going against his boss. Timoteo didn't become the ninth just because he was chosen. He respect the old man as much as he would had respect his father. Seeing that the raven had sighed his defeat, Timoteo face Tsuna again while keeping his hand on the brunet. It would be hard if the brunet ran away and got lost in the mansion, filled with hitmen and dangerous people.

"Now Tsuna, Reborn will become your guardian for a while, until your father come back from his mission. Reborn will protect you no matter what. He will also act as your private tutor for a while so he could help you with your school. Can you give him a chance?"

The brunet stared with teary eyes at the old man. The old man was his father's friend. At one point, he sometimes felt comfortable enough to call Timoteo 'Grandfather'. That is until one day, Timoteo came to visit with some of his guardians. His guardians yelled at him saying something about disrespecting his boss. Of course, the brunet was traumatized and stopped calling Timoteo 'grandfather' much to Timoteo's own dismay. He gave a thorough lecture to his guardian and tried to get the brunet to feel comfortable with him again. But the brunet can't do that anymore. So he gave up. He really cared for the brunet as if he was his grandson. I mean, he is in that age, and he had a son. Which is now frozen, literally, for some good reason.

The brunet knew of his father's work. He's an advisor at Vongola. Usually, when his father went on one of the mission, he would left the brunet with his mother. But this time, he brought his family to The Headquarter. It was weird though, but he didn't bother to ask since he can escape from school anyway. He hates school. He was useless, bullied and get the lowest mark for every test. Meanwhile, his mother was now in the kitchen, full of enthusiasm to learn some Italian cooking from the chef. Even with the language barrier, they managed to work together perfectly in the kitchen. Great minds think alike huh?

"Okay, Timoteo-san… I-I'll try…"

Timoteo sighed again. No matter how many times he heard it, he couldn't help but felt very disappointed. Reborn on the other hand was examining the brunet. He was cute. Big round honey colored eyes, a cute button nose and a small thin lips. His hair was gravity defying but would flutter sometimes showing how soft it was. _Great, now he was tempted to mess with brunet's hair. _Oblivious to his attitude, the raven keeps staring at the brunet. However, little did he know that both the brunet and Timoteo thought that the raven was glaring at him by the way the raven stared at him. Timoteo sent a hiss at his hitman. The raven snapped out of his thought and stared at his boss with oblivious question mark.

"This is going to be hard…" Timoteo release an inwardly sigh.

* * *

After a while, Timoteo left Reborn and Tsuna alone in a room so that they could learn to communicate with each other. However, when he tried to take a peek, he was obviously disappointed by the revelation. The hitman was sitting beside the window, staring into nothingness outside while the little brunet was busying himself with a colored book.

"Don't worry about them too much Timoteo-san. Tsu-kun is a shy boy. He just need some time to get use to new people. Once he get to know them, it was practically hard to break them apart."

Nana gave a reassuring smile to the man. She knows her son like the back of her hand. He was her only son and Nana would do just anything to make him happy. And Timoteo sees that. He smiles back at Nana and nodded.

"Now, are you hungry? I just tried some new recipes. Please do try them!" Nana beams happily with flowers dancing beside her. Timoteo smiled at her antic and agrees to follow along. He would check on the two later on. Now, he would be dying to taste some of Nana's cooking. He knew better to differentiate good food. Nana is a brilliant cooker. Her cooking is filled with love. How the woman does it is still a mystery to him. He had once tried to make his chef to cook the same dish he ate at the Sawada household, but it never ended feeling the same. Thus, he came back to Japan; visit his old friend and his family while enjoying the good food that Nana served them.

* * *

The raven sighed. _This is boring_. He took a glance towards the brunet. Hoping to see something interesting. He saw that the brunet had left his coloring book and moved to another book. Feeling bad at what happen during today's meeting, he sneaked up quietly behind the brunet without him realizing. He will need to start up a conversation if they were going to live together.

The brunet was now doing some mathematics work that his mother had forced him to bring. He will need to send his work when he arrives home at Japan later. Math was never his good subject. I mean, he was no good at others but nothing get compared to math. His teacher was never helping because he always leaves the brunet alone as he knew the brunet could not keep up with his teaching.

"etto, mama taught me this yesterday….. ummmm….."

No. his mind was empty. Yesterday, during the plane, the brunet couldn't get himself to sleep. His parents had told him that it was going to be a long flight, but he just can't. So he decided to do some of his homework during the flight. He managed to get his parents to solve some problem but he falls asleep halfway through his work. Now, he remembers nothing. So he decided to glare at the numbers. He can now imagines that the numbers were dancing around him, mocking him. Ughh, how hates these numbers!

"What are you doing? And stop pouting to the numbers, they won't do anything anyway."

The brunet managed his signature "Hieeee!" and tried to get away from the raven. _Pouting? who's pouting?_ The raven was now towering him from behind. The brunet felt like the raven could just kidnap him and throw him into the sea just like what the bad guys do in tv. Seriously, He watched too much tv. The raven sighed and point to the brunet's work.

"You got this wrong. And this one. And this one too. And…. You got it all wrong except for the first few which I assumed was not done by you."

That's right; the first few were done with his parents help. But he was too busy examining the raven now. He felt less murderous aura around the raven. Feeling safe once again, he approached the raven.

"Re-really? Wow, you're so smart Rebown!"

The brunet beamed happily at the raven. Heck, his smile was angelic. Reborn couldn't stand the sparkles around the brunet anymore and decided to cover it with a cough. When he felt that it was safe again to face the brunet, he turned around and face him.

"Of course I am. I'm way older than you. And it's Reborn. Not Rebown."

The brunet frowned at the word. "Reborn?" "Yes, that's right". The raven pat the brunet's head. Finally, he felt those soft lock under his hand and he felt content for some strange reason. Meanwhile, the brunet just smile happily towards his now friend. The raven release his hand and lean against the table, smirking.

"Now, that old man did say something about being a tutor for you. I'll tell you first. I'm not that nice and I won't hesitate to shoot you if you answer wrongly. I'm going to make sure that you got a perfect score for your next test, Dame-Tsuna. Now, get ready for some tutoring."

It's official. Reborn is a sadistic monster that Tsuna had once seen in his superheroes program on the tv. He stared with horror at the raven while sweating. How come his new found friend can change in just seconds from a caring to a sadistic tutor? _Maybe adults just can do that?_

* * *

I'm really sorry if you guys had a hard time reading my fic. I know it's just an excuse but please forgive me as this is my first time. and I posted the three chapters at the same time. Thank you so much for the comments. I really appreciate it. The story will be pretty mesh up. I like to turn the story a bit. Leaving some mystery behind. I hoped it worked. anywy, this chapter is mostly of fluff. I'm sorry if it was a bit similiar to other R27 fluff fanfic. It just meant that I adore their stories.

R&R please. hope you enjoyed it. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. umm, pretty late for me to do this no?


	5. Chapter 5 Break

**Chapter 5**

**Break**

_How come? Why? Why him of all people?_

"Who's your freaking boss?"

Reborn was ready to shoot at the guards. He made sure that Skull had brought Tsuna out to safety. A lot of question is playing in his mind. Why? Why Tsuna? Why hadn't he heard anything about this thing? Why now? He hadn't heard from the said brunet for about 5 years. Since he had left Japan to fulfil his title being the hitman for Vongola, he decided that being a hitman, he should stop his connection with anyone, keeping minimum interaction with them. Otherwise they will use them as his weakness. Every second of his life was threatened by enemies. Enemies lurking everywhere ready to make the number one hitman their target, making his life miserable. He would had laugh, how he would face death when he had taken so many lives.

"I don't like to repeat myself." He clicked his gun. The guards had been mortified and statued in their places, too afraid to make any move. Reborn made a step forward. His eyes wandering around while keeping an eye on the guards. One wrong move and he will have bullet holes on his body.

"And I don't appreciate someone touching my property."

It startled everyone there including Reborn but he manages to supress the urge to flinch. There, at the edge where Skull had crashed through the window, stood a white hairred man. He stared at the direction where Skull had escape with Tsuna. His face tells it all. He was furious, angry and very, very mad.

"Byakuran…?"

He gives a sly smile to Reborn, then he turn to the guards. "You guys failed to do a single thing I told you. Only one thing. You outnumber your enemy, but why? Why did you fail?" He manages a step towards the guards who are still too afraid to make any move. They do not know him. They never meet their real boss. They receive orders to guard the building but that's it. The salary was tempting, with nothing much to do. It was easy. An easy job with easy money. Now they realise how wrong they were. How this is the price they had to pay with all the luxury they got.

BANG!

Byakuran felt a bullet passing through his face. The bullet managed to make a scratch on his face. He was still furious with the guards. How could they? It was a simple order! A simple job he entrusted to them. But No, they had to fail it. Fail him. He was going to make them suffer. Now his brunet is gone. He only manages to see the back of the brunet when they rode through the forest. He turns towards the shooter. The man who had cause all this. A man with an expensive suit, a yellow shirt underneath and wearing a matching fedora. His signature curly sideburn move a little when Reborn move.

"Why you? Why? Why, Byakuran?!" Reborn stressed on those words. He couldn't believe it. Damn! I bet ninth actually knew about this. But why won't they tell him? They don't trust him? He manage another click on his gun, ready to shoot at Byakuran. He knows this man. The man hadn't change at all even after all these years.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Reborn, meet Byakuran-niichan" Tsuna happily introduce his new friend with the man. The man, having white hair with a purple tattoo under his eye gestured a hand to the raven. Tsuna was sparkling beside him, waiting for him to take the hand. He sighed and took the hand. _

_"Chaos, I'm reborn." He said with a smirk._

_ "Byakuran" He return with a sly smile._

_They stared at each other, examining everything._

_ "What's with those curly sideburn? They look funny." _

_"Heh, what the hell is with your white hair? Are you albino or something?" _

_"You think that fedora make you look cool? You look more shady to me~" _

_"You think those tattoo could cover your small eyes? Think again!"_

_They strengthen their grips. Their handshake had become a battle of dominance. Sparks flew though their eyes when they glared at each other. Though, this happens too silently where Tsuna could not sense it. Or because he was too oblivious with their murdering aura. _

_"What? I think they are all cool!"_

_They turn to the brunet. Tsuna was smiling with flowers and sparkles around him. Reborn still wonders where the hell they came from. Then, they turn to each other. _

_"Truce?"_

_"Likewise~"_

* * *

Byakuran stares at the raven. Their stare had become a glaring competition. The silence was deathly. Even the guards could feel the murderous aura behind those two. Then, they burst into laughter. The guards were confused at their boss and enemy's behaviour. _Had they lost their mind?_

"Just like before huh, Reborn?" A sly smile was plastered on his face just the same as how Reborn remembered it should be.

"You haven't change at all after all this years. Literally." A smirk went through his face, just the same as mischievousness as Byakuran had remembered.

Then, fist meet with fist. Everything happened to fast. Reborn made a kick to Byakuran's left side. Byakuran blocked it with his own side kick. The Raven drew out his gun and shoot off, aiming at his enemy's head. But Byakuran manages to dodge it without any problem. They're equal in strength. Reborn knew this battle will be won by who manage to stand up at the very last.

"Now I know where Tsuna had learn that kick. You're really wonderful tutor."

Byakuran stood back. He didn't move. Nor did Reborn. Both are waiting for each other to make their move.

"Ne Reborn, do you know the story of the seven fallen angels? They once told that the angels would sometimes descend to the earth to take a walk on the earth. They are wonderful souls made of light, bearing white pure wings. Their souls were pure. They knew nothing of how sly humans could be. They tore off their wings and claim the angels as theirs." Byakuran hides his eyes under his bang. He clenched his fists.

"And now I came to take them back. My beautiful angels. Foolish humans think they could get through me. I won't let them. I will find their wings and return with them to where we belong. Our own sanctuary. Our home. And I will destroy everything that gets in the way!" Byakuran shouted at those last words. Then Reborn sees it. A beautiful pair of white pure wing grew on Byakuran's back. The wings were big and Reborn could feel an enormous power from them. Byakuran points at Reborn. His sly smile came back.

"I'll let you take care of him for a while. When the time comes, I will take him back. This is my promise Reborn. I will come for him again. He's mine." With those words, he turns to the guards and raises his hand. A single move from his hand and the guards were slashed. Body parts flew everywhere. No scream could be heard because everything happened too fast. Blood splattered and falls like rains on Byakuran giving red crimson colours on the white haired man.

"Useless beings. I should have known better than to entrust him to you."

Without a glance to Reborn, he spread his wings and flew off. The impact from the wings was strong and Reborn was slammed to the wall. He grit his teeth. What the hell is he dealing with? There's no way he could defeat a freaking angel. He knew, Byakuran could have kill him without breaking a sweat by how he killed the guards.

"Reborn, kora! Where are you? Let's move already!"

He held out his headset and manage a reply to him.

"Don't shout in my ears dammit!" Reborn stands up and straighten his suit. He tilted his fedora at the bodies and parts refusing to see how bad it was. One move and he could have end up like them. He strode off through the puddle of blood. Great, now he had to clean up his shining shoes from the blood.

Once he manages to get out, he walk straight to his blond comrade, making a hard kick into the blond's stomach. The blond flew a few meters away and slammed to the wall. He smirked at the said blond.

"What the hell Reborn?" The blond hold on into his stomach.

"You knew something about this, right? You worked under that idiot Iemetsu and I had wondered why you had agreed to do this mission along with me." He let out his murderous aura. The blond was startled when he heard the question.

"We received order to join this mission. We knew this mission was to save Iemetsu's son. But that's it. He said that his son was kidnapped. We knew nothing more." A blunette with a scar on her face replied to the raven. Lal Mirch and Colonello were working under Iemetsu, Vongola's advisor. They are trained soldiers ready to kill with every order given. Colonello was trying to fight Reborn but was stopped by the said Blunette.

"We don't have time for this. Let's go already."

Reborn agreed at that. They need to get to Tsuna to make sure he's safe. He'll deal with his comrades later.

"Arrivederci"

The building blows up, destroying everything. They must eliminate all the evidence. They won't be bothered to clean up every single body in there so the fastest way was by blowing everything into nothingness.

* * *

Hi minna. another chapter went through~ Who could have guessed this coming? just kidding~ So please R&R. I need comments on how the story is. if there is something I need to correct. I really appreciate constructive comments. I'm sorry if there is any mistakes. I've checked on them but some might had been missed.

hoped you enjoyed it~

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR~


	6. Chapter 6-Insert- Love?

**Love?**

"Byakuran, what are you doing?"

Byakuran opens his eyes upon hearing the voice. The voice of his love one. He stares at the honey coloured eyes. How beautiful. So pure. So innocent.

"You'll get sick sleeping outside like this every time you know?" The girl with the honey coloured eyes pout at the white haired man. She had long caramel coloured hair that reaches the ground when she sits. Her big round eyes stares worriedly at the man. Her pink thin lips pouted and she'd wiggle her nose when she feels a breeze passing through her.

Byakuran reach up to her face, patting her softly. The girl was startled at first but surrenders on the warm touch. Byakuran chuckles when he heard her purr at his stroke. Then, his eyes glint at the girl.

"Did you go to the earth again?"

And the girl flinched.

"U-ummm, we-well, I, we, you know…. Ummmmm…. Yeah. We did." The girl let her head down, not daring to face the man. "I'm sorry.."

Byakuran sigh. He had told her not to go there. Like a thousand times already. But she still insists on going, saying how interesting that place was. Come on, they live in the heaven. What other place can be more breathtaking than here?

"Ren, the earth is not a place for us. The humans are really dangerous. They are filthy beings filled with dirty emotions." Byakuran sits up and faces the girl. He knows how dangerous the humans are. They are filled with impure intention. They're selfish, greedy, violent and will do anything to get what they want, even if they had to dirtied themselves. He had to protect her. Protect her pure soul away from those filthy humans.

The brunette named Ren stares at the Byakuran. Her eyes filled with sadness. Byakuran had told her all the bad things about humans. How they are corrupted souls. But is it true? Are they that bad? She was curious. If they are that bad, then, how did they manage to live and survive on earth? They live together, they worked together. They fall in love and build up their lives together. So, out of curiosity, she had been secretly watching the humans living their life on the earth. She was amazed and attracted at them. They aren't as bad as how she imagines them to be.

"Why are you always saying things like that Byakuran? They aren't that bad you know. They live together. They survive. They love and care for each other-" the girl was stopped from her words when a hand reaches to her lips.

"And how do you know that my dear Ren?" Byakuran smiles at her. But Ren can see it. That glint of madness. _Hiiieeee! He's mad! Oh no! I just blew it! It was supposed to be a secret!._

"Umm, sorry. I might had ….. been watching them. But don't worry! They didn't saw us! Our camouflage was perfect!" The brunette was flailing while she explains to Byakuran. True, while the angels were peeking at the humans, they make themselves invisible, unseen by the humans. They knew better not to expose themselves to them. And they had heard bad things about what humans could do. So they preferred to do it in a safer way.

"You know, at this rate, I might just have to put a leash on you."

"Hiiiiieeeeee! What are you saying Byakuran! I'm not a dog!" The brunet glares at the man. Her lover. Her destined one. She didn't know how it worked, but everyone in heaven was born with their pair. The one with whom they will spend the rest of their life with. She had wondered, what if she doesn't like Byakuran? Would she still have to be with him? But it's the law. A law in which they cannot defy. Plus, It had become such a norm that no one had even bothered to ask about it.

But she knew. She wonders. Is this really love they had? Or is it because they were told that they were destined together, so they end up like this? Of course, she had mentions this to Byakuran. Byakuran's answer was _simple "I love you Ren. I may not know how this law had worked, but I'm sure that this is love."_ That simple answer made her heart flutters. Maybe, she is in love with Byakuran. Maybe.

"Stop pouting Ren. I still won't forgive you. And I will still consider on getting the leash." Byakuran smiles at the brunet. He just can't stay mad at her for long. She's special to him. He loves her. More than anything or anyone. More than himself. And there's no way she will give her up to anyone, especially to those filthy humans.

Byakuran knows. He sees it. Ren is not just a typical angel born in heaven. She was a curious one. Very curious. She would ask him about anything she is interested with. She would resolve on anything to get her answer. That was when she had started to ask about the humans. She was very curious at them. He had been telling how bad the humans are to get her silent. He warned her not to get close to them. He didn't want her beautiful soul to be corrupted. But the brunette resolve on seeing those by her own eyes.

"I'm not pouting! Byakuran you meanie!" She gets up and tries to get away. But Byakuran grabs her hand and pulls her on his lap. He hugs her dearly, not wanting to let go. The girl on the other hand was still struggling to get herself away.

"Let go of me Byakuran! I'm not going to sleep with you tonight! You'll sleep outside alone! I'm gonna make sure I locks the key an-"

Byakuran kiss her. She was startled. She tries to push him away, but Byakuran's grip get tighter around her. Byakuran deepen the kiss by each moment. She was now trembling on his lap, already giving up on trying to get away. Byakuran would let her to take small breaths between the kisses. He would stop when they were out of breath, but will continue on once they had settled. Then, he parts their lips after a few minutes. Her face was flushing with a trail of saliva down her chin and her eyes were half-lidded.

"Byakuran you meanie! I hate you!" she said and pouted while wiping her chin. She was then again pulled closer by Byakuran. He licks her lips. How he loves her. How he loves her taste. How he loves it when she moans because of him.

"I'm sorry. I just can't stand it when you love them more than me. I won't give you up to anyone. I'm scared of letting you go you know." Byakuran lean into the girls chest, burying himself into her warmth while listening to her hearbeat. "I'm sorry. I won't get that leash. I was joking okay?"

The brunet stares down at Byakuran. Then, she felt guilty. She was the one who had started this. She was the one who break her promise not to go to the earth again. She pats Byakuran's hair softly. She lands a soft kiss on Byakuran hair and mutters at them.

"I-I'm sorry. I was at wrong. I made you worry. I won't do it again. I promise!" Byakuran gets his head up and stares at her. Then, he lands a peck on her lips. The brunette who was startled by the sudden kiss covers her mouth.

"I love you Ren. You know it right? So please don't do it anymore."

"Okay. I promise I won't!" She raise her right hand as if she was about to read an oath. Byakuran chuckles at how his lover's acting. _So cute. _He leans closer to her face and says.

"So, I can sleep with you tonight?"

The brunette blushes and runs away while shouting something about pervert and sadist. Byakuran stares at her back untill she dissappears.

"I love you Ren. I won't let anyone have you. No one." He gets up and follows the girl.

* * *

_Why? You promised to me! Why did you break that promise? Why Ren?_

He inwardly screams as he saw her ribbon lying on the ground, beside the lake. His eyes glint of madness and anger. They had taken her. Those foolish humans. He can't sense her anymore.

"I'll make sure to give you a lesson for doing this Ren. I won't give up on you. I'll find you, even if my soul got corrupted by those filthy blood." He spread opens his wings and flew off.

_I knew I should have got that leash for you._

* * *

Another fluff with a little angst~

ummm, so another skipping chapter goes. I hope it's fluffy enough...

So, if you had any questions or any doubt about this story, you can ask me~ You can even correct me if my plot goes a bit wrongly~ Please correct me okay?

SO, like always. R&R! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it~ Forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm still looking for someone who would proofread my writing...

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

P/S: Do I make it obvious who that brunette is? lol~


	7. Chapter 7 Reunion

**Reunion**

Hurt.

_Stop!_

Why?

_Please…. Stop….._

Who are you?

_B-Bya-…..help me…_

Tsuna jumps out from his sleep. He was sweating. His white nightgown was soaked. He was panting heavily. He reached to his back. There's nothing. Not a single injury was there. But it hurt so much. Like something were tore off his body. _Who was that? That girl._

He snapped out from his thought when he heard a knock. He was scared. Did Byakuran caught him again? He carefully moves his body from the bed. He tried to move away but was stopped when he felt a restrain on his right hand.

"W-what?"

His right hand was apparently tied to the bed. He struggled to free his hand but the rope was too tight. So he resolves on biting them. He'll do anything to run away. He didn't want to meet Byakuran anymore. He was scared.

"Stop that dame-Tsuna."

The brunet was startled when he heard that voice. He turns around to face the door. He now realized that he was in a different room. Not anymore in that horrible white room.

"Re-Reborn?"

Reborn was holding a tray of what Tsuna believe is food. The raven had taken off his fedora and his jacket. He was wearing a vest with the yellow shirt he usually wears. Reborn sigh when he saw the brunet was still staring at him like he was a ghost. He smirks and glares at the brunet.

"Now, now dame-Tsuna, you had enough rest huh? Looks like I will need to train you more seeing at how weak you manage to look back there hm?" This manages to make the brunet flinch.

"Hiiieeee! Reborn! I don't… It's not like what you think!" The brunet still remembers how the raven had treated him. He was a tutor. A spartan tutor that Timoteo had assigned to the brunet. He would shoot the brunet, kick him, punch him, and torture him. In other word, it was hell.

"Sit down dame-Tsuna. Your injury is still there. You were asleep for two days now. I bet you're hungry."

The brunet stares warily at his ex-tutor as he made his way to the table beside the bed. He now holds his stomach. Now that Reborn had mentioned it, he felt really hungry. He's been asleep for two days? It's the first time he gets to sleep so comfortable for a long time.

"Oh, that rope was actually useful huh? You're so predictable." Reborn smirks at the brunet as he settles the tray down.

Tsuna blushed at that. Of course. This is Reborn he's dealing with. He still wonders how Reborn always manage to figure out what he was thinking. The brunet stares at him. _How did he do it?_

"Because you're so easy to read." Reborn hummed as he reached out to the espresso that he had brought along with food. He took a glanced at the now gasping brunet. How he enjoy teasing the brunet. After so long, now he remembers how he missed this. How he missed this feeling of enjoyment.

Reborn had stayed with the brunet for over five years. He knows the brunet when he was ten. Now, the brunet was twenty. However, he hadn't change that much. His body was still small. He still had those big round eyes with that cute button nose. The brunet's hair had grown longer and almost reaches his shoulder. He still had his ability to stutter when he get scared. He's still the same as how Reborn remembered.

"Re-Reborn, could you cut down the rope please? I want to eat. I can't reach there with this rope." Tsuna stares with teary eyes at the raven.

Reborn turns at the brunet and he smirks again. Tsuna flinched at that. He wave his hand at Reborn and take a step back while stuttering.

"O-on second thought, ne-never mind, I'm not feel-" Bang! "hiiiieeee!"

"You're welcome." He places his gun back to the holder and get back to his espresso. Tsuna was now gawking at the raven. Reborn had shot the rope, cutting it down cleanly. Tsuna knows that the hitman had his hundred percent accuracy. But what _if_, he just missed?

"What are you doing Reborn! You could have killed me!"

"So?"

"… never mind.." The brunet sways weakly to the table. What's the point anyway? He knew he could never win against Reborn. The hitman was beyond human. Is that even possible? He stares at the said hitman in front of him. _Had he become taller again? _Tsuna studies his ex-tutor. Reborn is handsome. He can't deny that. He had a face that could melt any woman on earth. He could easily be mistaken as a model by his look and his height. Tsuna pouts when he starts to compare himself with the raven.

"Eat dame-Tsuna. Later we'll talk. I want to ask you something." Tsuna snapped out of his thought. That's right. He had promised Reborn that he would tell him everything that had happened. He took the food and begins to gobbles them up. Better eat up before Reborn starts with his interrogation. who knew what Reborn would do to him. Right. He's _really_ hungry. He had forgotten how long he had not been able to eat proper food. He would always skip on his meal when he was still with Byakuran to show his protest. But Byakuran would manage to force the brunet to eat some way or another. At least to keep him alive.

"Reborn, I brought the food. Is he awake yet?"

Both of them turn towards the door. There stands a man wearing a red Chinese robe. His long hair was tied in braids and circled around his neck. The man looks around the room. Then, he spots a brunet. The brunet's mouth was full with the rice. He couldn't help but chuckle at the scene.

"Oh good, you're awake?" He radiates a warm smile towards the brunet. He walks straight to the table and place the food on the same tray that Reborn had brought. "I'm glad you like the food. I guess you're really hungry huh?"

Tsuna had managed to swallow the food that he had in his mouth. His face was blushing. How embarrassing. He must have looked so ridiculous. He only manages to nod shyly to the man.

"Don't worry about him. He just gobble them up without even caring if it was spiked with poison. Seriously dame-Tsuna, you trust people too much." What? Reborn want to poison him? Well, because Reborn was the one bringing the food that he was being less wary. Could it be, Reborn actually spiked the food?

"I don't, stupid." Reborn smack the brunet's head. _Gosh, he's too dense._

Tsuna glares at Reborn. He sighs while holding his head. His hit still hurt after all this year. No. It got stronger doesn't it? Good thing Reborn didn't kick him instead. Reborn's kick is the most deadliest that Tsuna had ever seen. Or felt. He then turns to the Chinese man. The man noticing the brunet's stare decides to introduce himself.

"I'm Fon. Please to meet you Sawada Tsunayoshi." The man manages a smile to the brunet. The brunet felt warm at the smile. _He looks normal. _The brunet bows to the man politely.

"Umm, nice to meet you too Fon-san." Tsuna smiles at the man. Fon stares at the brunet. His smile is angelic. It was pure. Fon smiles back and pats the brunet's hair. Fon felt the soft hair under his hand. It felt like silk despite the hair's ability to defy gravity.

"Please continue to eat. I'll bring more of this if you still want to eat them." And he excuses himself out of the room. Fon knows that Reborn would want him to leave them alone. Reborn had been in a bad mood during the days the brunet was still asleep. He couldn't believe it himself that Reborn would actually care for someone.

After Fon had left, Tsuna gets back to his food and gobbles the remaining while adding on the one Fon had brought. Heck, he didn't care anymore if it was spiked or not. He was too hungry and the food is really good. Reborn meanwhile stares at the brunet and unconsciously smiles seeing at how the brunet acts. Not that Tsuna sees it since he was too busy gobbling down the food. _Why is this happening to you Tsuna?_

* * *

"So, tell me dame-Tsuna. What happened after I left?"

Reborn glares at Tsuna. He's going to get his answer. Meanwhile, Tsuna was fidgeting in front of Reborn. He knew the Raven wouldn't hesitate to shoot him if he didn't get his answer. He didn't want Reborn to know. He knew his ex-tutor would be furious at him for hiding this matter from him. But does he have any choice?

"Well, Reborn, not long after you left, Timoteo-san came to visit me with my father." The raven nods and Tsuna takes that a sign for him to continue.

"This was supposed to be a secret, but I guess you had the right to know." He takes a breath in and face the raven. "Timoteo-san wants me to be the tenth boss of Vongola."

What?

"After you left, Timoteo-san had sent his own guardians to train me. And they helped me to find my own guardians. They were going to hold the inheritance ceremony when I reached eighteen."

Tsuna glance at Reborn not daring to face him in the eye. He shuddered at the glare Reborn is giving him. Reborn growl at the brunet.

"How come I know nothing of this?"

Reborn was furious. So that's why he never knew about Tsuna being kidnapped. That's why his boss was hiding this matter from him. That's why he never heard of the brunet from Timoteo for so long. But why? Why Tsuna? He's weak. He's useless. He couldn't see any traits of leadership from the brunet when he was with him. Had Timoteo lost his mind?

"I'm gonna talk with that old man." Reborn was about to get up but the brunet tug on his shirt.

"Reborn, I'm fine with it. I don't mind. After you left, I trained harder. I can fight. I can even beat Hibari-san! I'm not weak like before. I can even use the flame of dying will!"

Reborn slams his hand on the table and glare at the brunet.

"So? You think being the boss is all about strength? You can't even escape when Byakuran kidnapped you! How in the world will you gonna lead the mafia world dame-Tsuna? You could die anytime you know!" Tsuna flinched when he heard Byakuran's name. He was still traumatized, he was scared. He turns away from reborn.

"That was a mistake. You know it right? I trust him! He was like a brother to me Reborn! But he got furious when I said I agreed to be the boss of Vongola. I didn't know why…." Reborn felt the brunet shivered under him.

"So one day he took me to that building. He forces me to take the medicine to supress my dying will. He kept me in that building and won't let me out. He said he wants to protect me. But I don't understand it at all. I don't know anymore…"Tsuna lets go of his grip on Reborn's shirt and stares down to the floor. His eyes hidden under his bang. His voice began shaking.

"I- I trust him Reborn. I love him like a brother. I don't know why."

* * *

R&R~

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. do I need to do this everytime? (-_-')

I don't know what to say anymore, so I hoped you enjoyed it~ :) and forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes...


	8. Chapter 8 Introduction

His eyes opened slowly at the strange feeling he had on his right arm. He slowly turned to it and the first thing he saw was that brown mop. The brunet was sleeping soundly beside him, using his arm as a pillow. He tried to move his hand but he could not really do it without waking Tsuna up. He finally sighed and gave up to actually tried to move the brunet

He could feel Tsuna shifting closer to him while gripping on his yellow shirt, shivering because of the cold. The blanket was long thrown away at the side of the bed. Since when did he agreed to become a heat source? How did they ended up in this position anyway? He couldn't really clear his mind up to think of the reason. He was still feeling a bit sleepy. Maybe he could sleep in for a little while. He reached up to the blanket without waking the brunet up and cover them both with the warm blanket.

He could then hear a content hum from the brunet as the latter shift closer to his yellow shirt. Feeling a bit mischievous, he pinched the brunet's nose and only release it free when he heard a stressed gasp but still, the latter didn't really show any sign of waking up. Feeling safe and satisfied, he flop his head back onto the pillow. Yeah, maybe he could sleep in for a while.

* * *

The first thing that Tsuna noticed when he woke up was the delicious smell on the table. He smiled at the food even when his eyes were still half-lidded, refusing to open up to the world. His stomach began rumbling, demanding for the next filling. The second thing he noticed was that the hitman sleeping beside him on the bed. Tsuna noticed the blanket on the side of the bed. Strange, he could certainly felt he warm blanket wrapping him yesterday.

Tsuna tilted his head. When did he fell asleep yesterday? Reborn was even beside him, sleeping. His guard was let down and Tsuna couldn't see any gun on the hitman. So Reborn is really just a human being when he was sleeping. But Tsuna remembered how the hitman had always managed to kept his guard up even when he was sleeping soundly. He stared and study his sleeping tutor, a smile crept up onto his face. He couldn't help but to brush the black hair, patting it slightly.

"You have a death wish dame-Tsuna?"

"Hiiieeeeee!"

Tsuna quickly retreated his hand from the hitman, backing away to safety and only to ended up falling down from the bed. "Ohhh, oww..." He fell head first on the floor and winced at the headache he was now suffering. He was suddenly covered with the blanket which was innocently placed beside the bed earlier. He pulled the blanket slowly from his face, facing the black orbs that were now staring down at him.

"You had a grudge against blanket or something?"

"Eh?"

Tsuna didn't seem to get what the hitman was trying to convey to him. Apparently, no matter how many times Reborn had took the blanket, Tsuna would ended up pushing it away. Feeling frustrated and tired, he gave up on trying to cover the brunet with the blanket. That may be the reason why he was still sleeping, his face frowned because of the lack of sleeping.

He bent down to the brunet, pinching the nose with a little more force than yesterday. Tsuna was desperately trying to get the hand away from his nose, while only managing to breath through his mouth. But the resistance only managed to make Reborn smirk and increase the pinching force. He was actually quite frustrated of the fact that Tsuna woke up earlier than him. He even let his guard down, proven when he couldn't really sense the first touch from the brunet.

"You even dare to use my hand as your pillow. How brave of you dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna finally felt a relief when he heard a knock on the door, temporarily distracting Reborn from the pinching session. He pushed the hitman's hand and ran up around the bed. He held his now reddened nose while his other hand holding up to his head, still because of the headache he had. Reborn clicked his tongue at the intrusion and glared up to the figure on the door.

"What is it, Luce?"

Luce? Right, it's the woman who had helped him on his rescue mission. She had a shoulder length dark hair and a strange hat on her head. A flower tattoo was seen under her eye, following her every facial movement. Why does the flower tattoo seems familiar? Tsuna couldn't really remember what had happened after he was rescued or what they did to save him. Luce first study the room silently, and then stopped her eyes on Tsuna.

Luce smiled at Tsuna and clapped her hands. "Oh good. You're both awake." She then walked up to Tsuna, totally ignoring the hitman who was now sitting on the bed, hands crossed showing no sign of remorse if the woman planned to do something to him.

She patted the brown hair that was still sticking out, messy from the sleep. Tsuna blushed at the sudden affection and couldn't help but to smile back to Luce shyly. Reborn could see the excitement on Luce's face. She was definitely awestruck by the smile Tsuna had given to her. Before Luce could begin to squeal, which she was about to, Reborn cut her out. "What do you want Luce?"

Luce pouted of the sudden intrusion by Reborn. If she didn't release them now,it would pent up. Why wouldn't the hitman get it? Again, Luce turned back to Tsuna and smiled. "I wanted to see if you guys had woken up." She then held Tsuna's hand and carefully pulled the brunet with her. "I already brought the food earlier, but you guys were sleeping so soundly that I didn't have the heart to wake you guys up."

Somehow, Reborn could see a smirk behind that plastered smile. So she saw them sleeping together. What a way to wake up in the morning. Reborn scowled and got up from the bed, straightening his crumpled shirt. "Tell anyone and I will get you Luce."

Tsuna could hear the woman hummed lowly as if daring the hitman to do so. "Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

Obviously, she was lying.

Reborn avoided any eye contact with the other occupants sitting on the table. He could feel the smirk on some of their faces. How he wanted to shoot those smirk down. Yeah, maybe he could use them as a shooting target when he was training. Finally, he settled himself down beside the man he could trust the least.

Tsuna merely blinked as he saw the awkward scene in front of him. Everyone was very quite, some were smirking at the hitman, while some just minding their own business. The man beside Reborn smiled politely at him.

"Good morning Tsunayoshi. I figured you slept well last night?"

"Uhh, yeah.. Thank you..." If he wasn't mistaken, the Chinese man was the one who had brought him food last night. "Umm, Fon-san... Right?"

A nod from the man made him sighed a relief. Getting the wrong name would have been an embarrassing thing. He was then pushed towards one of the chair and made to sit down by Luce. He could now clearly saw everyone settled on the table. He then noticed Skull and smiled at him. Skull blushed at the smile and made a small wave to him.

A sudden burst of laugh made the brunet flinch. He turned to the now laughing blond across Reborn. A blue haired woman with a scar on her face beside him was still holding her smirk to the hitman. The next thing he saw was a gun pointed at the blond by a scowling hitman. Without giving any time for the blond to ready himself, Reborn shoot off a few bullets aimed straight at the head.

"Wo-woah!" If it was a normal person, they would have died right now, no doubt about that. The blond barely avoided the bullet and glared at Reborn. But the glare slowly turned weaker as he was about to start his laughing again.

"C-calm down Reborn." Tsuna could count the number of person who would dare to mess with the hitman. First was Nono and second was his father. So there are someone brave enough to go against him. The blond again burst into his laughing antic and was then followed by the blue haired woman. Fon merely sighed and tried to calm the raging hitman, though maybe was useless. Skull was strangely hiding himself away from the heated aura. The hooded figure sat silently, ignoring the whole group while the green haired man sitting farthest away from them was still busy in his own work.

It was then that Luce decided to break the tension by clearing her throat but sadly, no one paid any attention to her, except Tsuna and Fon. Luce pouted as her second attempt to get the other's attention failed again. Seeing the frustration on the kind-hearted woman, Tsuna tugged on her dress and smiled. "Let me handle this."

Luce then saw the dying will flame on the brunet's forehead, the same flame covering both of his hands. The pressure in the room changed abruptly, gaining the attention from the other occupants. Clearly, everyone felt the strong flame surrounding the brunet.

Tsuna smiled as he noticed that he managed to get the other's attention. He then crossed his leg and place his hand on his hip. Clearing his throat, he faced them one by one. "Now then, let me just introduce myself."

Reborn could noticed the change in the brunet's voice. His voice was calmer but also sounded determined. His honey colored eyes had changed into a sharper orange ones. The brunet had changed very much from the last time he saw him.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm the tenth boss of Vongola or also known as Vongola Decimo. I'm very pleased to meet you."

Everyone went quiet by the sudden change the brunet had.

"Ah, but you can just call me Tsuna."

* * *

It's been a while since I updated this one...

I actually wanted this to get rewritten, but I lost my will in doing so...

Anyway, just like the title, this was just an introduction chapter of Tsuna to the rest of the arcobaleno and nothing much had happened here. I just hope that you guys like this.

Wonderful DP right. That wonderful drawing clearly DOESN'T belong to me. :)

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

Please point out any mistakes if there is. Thank you. :)


End file.
